Wolves Run
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: Red Queen Stable Boy AU in which Red was the stablehand. Contains certain events from "Red Handed" but takes place pre "The Stable Boy" so Snow White has no interference with the mentions of events from Red's timeline.
1. The Howl

**A/N: For "Not so canon" day of Red Queen Week(Also from a prompt on tumblr). I'm guesstimating a total of seven chapters for this. There are canon divergences, obviously, most of which have to do with Red being the stable girl, so the timeline will be altered. The mythology of FTL also differs slightly, but it's more or so just the actual myth, not the transformation, etc. This will alternate from Regina's POV to Red's POV(not at the same time, but in sections). **

* * *

><p><strong>The Howl<strong>

The strong smell of hay burns in her nose, and the hay pads softly under her feet. The stables have just been cleaned, and everything smells like fresh wood mixed with a scent that swirls around from the ground. It's comforting – especially when she's brushing.

Her hand falls in loose patterns over the coarse hair. A rhythm that keeps in check, constantly aligned with the soft thud of her heart.

Most of the time, she comes here to ride, but today she's tired. It's tempting to neglect that, though. When Rocinante is nuzzling into her, and she knows just how much energy he has. She wants to forget her dreariness. A yawn reminds her why she's not riding.

Crinkling noises sound from behind her, but she doesn't turn; only smiles at the welcomed intruder. "Something keeping you up?"

She continues her brushing, not needing to look since she can hear the smile in that voice. "Yes. Have you not heard them?"

"Heard what?" and just like the smile, Regina is fully aware of the way Red is tilting her head to the side. Like a dog who couldn't hear a direction.

"Wolves," Regina says with another small yawn teetering out of her lips as it fails to stifle. Yes, the wolves have been howling late into the night, and she's not sure where they come from. Or where _it _comes from. It's a very specific noise. A cry at the black sky.

And she always wonders why the wolf is crying when it has everything she could always want. But that's another thought she doesn't play around with much.

"I um…no, I don't think I've heard anything."

Regina turns at her friend's apprehension, and her mouth falls as she takes in something she wasn't expecting. Because yes, Red is in her cloak, her hair is still flowing freely, her face is still illuminating – but she also looks more tired than Regina has ever seen her before. Eyes are a dull green instead of bright and dark circles shadow at her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Regina asks suddenly, dropping the previous conversation as she takes a step forward.

Red's lips curve up into a grin that is too wide. "Yes. Are you trying to critique my appearance? If so, I will just have to remind you that my grandmother is the one that does your cooking and feeds you."

Regina rolls her eyes, but it's not patronizing or unkind at all. "Well, in that case, I think we may need a new stable hand. I hear there are many young men who would readily take the job." And it doesn't come off as cruel at all because they've been playing like this for years.

"Ah, but whose to say that I won't sneak back in and feed your horses too much grain?" Red says, her eyebrow arching perfectly in that mischievous way Regina has come to love. "Anyways, you couldn't live without me. You would be so upset if you didn't get to see this beautiful face every day before your rides."

Regina comes in closer to shove gently at her friend, visibly denying it with a short shake of her head even though it's completely true. Anyways, she knows – really knows – that Red doesn't actually know how beautiful she is. "You're entirely ridiculous," is all she says through light laughter.

"And you're just jealous because the horses prefer me," Red says as she sweeps past Regina in one move to settle in by Rocinante. He automatically leans into her – but Regina doesn't think he likes her more.

The other horses maybe, but not Rocinante.

"So, are you going to ride?" Red turns to face her when she asks.

"No, I was up too late."

"Because of wolves. Right…" Red says. Regina thinks she see's a hint of…something in her friend's eyes. A flicker of guilt, possibly – she's not exactly sure.

Sighing, she purses her lips and kicks her feet while looking down. "Yes, the howling. I don't understand where they come from." Because the sudden noises have never happened in the past. Just these last few days.

"Oh, well maybe it's passing," Red says, but only after a brief moment of silence. "So, what are you doing at the stables, then?"

Regina gives her a look, and Red automatically nods her head. She loves her mother, but trips to the stable are the only real "alone" time she has, and even then her mother often accompanies her. Today she chose not to, much to Regina's relief.

"Ah, I understand. Lately I've been staying here longer to avoid Granny." But Granny doesn't have magic, Regina wants to say. She doesn't – not when she knows something is going on with Red. Something that she's not saying, but it lingers in every word.

"I should go." Regina scratches her head before looking at Red, and then adds, "And if something _is _troubling you…you can always tell me."

"Of course," Red says back, and the hint is so much stronger with those two words. The words are so heavy that Regina knows they are carrying out some kind of truth she can't quite decipher. She'll press on it another day though. One where her body isn't sagging, and her eyes are sloping down.

* * *

><p>And the howling is back. Louder than before – stronger. It rips through the air in antagonizing pleas, and Regina swears she can almost understand what the poor creature is saying. She wants to cry, and she wants to ignore, and she wants to understand. But none of those things are happening.<p>

Instead all Regina can do is listen. Hear each howl that seems to get more intense by the second. They deepen, dwindle, grate underneath trembling skin. Regina's shaking because the covers have been flung off of her, yet she's also sweating.

Her palms are clammy. She can feel how slicked her skin is, a small drop trails down her cheek. And she's just got to…leave. She has to find the wolf, find out something –she cannot be here.

But her friend's words from earlier that week are embedded into her brain. "Don't go out at night. There have been bodies, and…and it's just not safe right now." That's what Red had said…

She's standing, though. Her feet cool and hard against the wood floor as she walks.

It's not like she hasn't snuck out before. There have been times when she's met with Red, or when she's just wanted to be alone with her thoughts and the air. It was fine before and it will be fine now.

She reaches for her cloak and shoes, and then sets a lamp before trailing through the house. She knows the areas that she shouldn't lurk around lest she want to be caught.

In a matter of no time she's out. The wind stings when it hits her face, though she ignores it as she tracks on – a bright full moon overhead lighting the way better than her lamp.

And then she hears another noise, and it's not as much as a howl as it is a scream. It sounds as if it's half-beast and half-girl, shrill and pleading – but also utterly primal. Pinpricks shoot up Regina's spine throwing gasoline onto her curiosity. It dims the fire then brightens it to a full flare. One that makes her walk faster. Sprint until she's nearing the edge of her family's property and trees scowl at her.

The forest. It's ugly, predatory – an animal of its own with a viscous snarl that would ward off any sane person. But Regina isn't feeling very sane.

So, she steps forward, fully aware of how her heart quakes and nearly leaches itself from beneath her skin. And a few steps farther is when she spots something red, just out of the corner of her eye. Against any better judgment she has, or lacks, she turns to walk towards the red that seems to burn in a way an object can't.

Regina has a person in her mind. A picture of soft falling curls, dark and rounded to a perfect face. But that's not what she finds. Instead it's the snagged red cloak that settles in the back of the picture.

Dirt stains the vibrant cloth as it sits crumbled on the ground. The breath that has just barely pulled out of her lips these last few minutes hitches with the rise in her chest following. She picks it up, runs her thumb across the fabric.

_Red._ Because that is her cloak. The one she seldom takes off, and Regina doesn't bother questioning it anymore. And if Red's cloak is out here the—

She's running. Running, running, and stumbling on askew branches that still don't stop her. Because god- Red can't be out here at night with muck riddled cloaks that are settled into the ground. Red wouldn't, not on any occasion.

And her stomach begins to twist and knot, ugly like the forest she's in. It curdles with acids that swish with each heavy-sprinted step. She see's soft smiles in her head collaborating with the darkness that continues to pull her in.

But she's got to find Red. If that means walking through the forest all night, she'll do just that. Because Red is her friend. Her only friend other than Rocinante.

Red has to be alright, she _has to. _

And at that thought, she's stopping short.

At that moment, her mouth drops, and the cloak drops and she's staring instead of walking forward.

A naked woman – pale, trembling, beautiful – lies near her feet. The smooth lines of her skin damp with sweat.

A name comes to the forefront of her mind, one that she desperately wants to voice because it's hanging by a thread at the tip of her tongue. Nothing comes out, though. Every time she opens her mouth, she only hears breathing that is too harsh.

The woman shifts and turns to Regina.

She's not surprised to see Red's startled, scared face at all. But her own face still twist in horror as she runs up and crouches down beside her.

"R'gina," a hoarse voice slurs. Cracked so achingly that Regina almost cries for whatever pain her friend is in. On instinct she caresses Red's cheek, then places a brown lock behind the woman's ear.

They're so close, both staring at each other with wide eyes. It isn't until Regina's gaze shifts for a moment, that her face begins to burn hot and red. Without a word, she scrounges up the cloak she found and hands it to Red.

Red's eyes trace it for a moment, and she almost looks…angry. But she puts it on anyways – no shame when she stands unclothed to adjust herself.

Regina averts her gaze as much as possible. Red is older than her, a woman of her own right – certainly Regina should respect the privacy that Red doesn't seem to care about. It's not like she wants to look anyways, she'd been nearly scared to death less than minutes ago.

Yet, she does want to turn her head out of pointed curiosity.

"What are you doing out here, Regina?" Red says, and Regina can hear the material of the cloak being slung to a body. She can also hear how Red's voice has gone from hoarse to stern – which is unlike her friend.

"I…I don't know. I just heard the howling and—"

"You could have been killed!" Red hisses. Now, Regina turns to face her, chin lifted in defiance.

"And you? What are _you _doing out here? And _naked?!"_

Red doesn't answer her question, though. She straightens her body and walks, expecting Regina to follow. "Not here, Regina."

Regina does follow, reluctantly so. "And why not?"

"Because, you're going to need to sit down when I tell you."

Regina's open-mouthed protest dies at the solidness in the claim. She follows Red through the darkness of sharp branches that stab and noises of unknown beast.

* * *

><p>She had told Regina not to go out at night. Told her tales of bodies because it isn't safe out there, not with her around. Not when she's just learning and taking small steps.<p>

Her stomach rises to her throat and she wants to vomit at the thought of Regina being out there when—

_God_, the things that could have happened. Things that Regina just doesn't know about because she's here, on protected ground. She wouldn't hear the news of what had happened where she lives. Not when her mother guards everything from her. Not when Red doesn't want her to know of the horrors that arose.

She paces around, her lips caught tightly in between a set of white, square teeth. Regina isn't speaking, hasn't said a word since the forest. Regina always has something to say, though – even when she's not speaking. So the blank staring Red is receiving is uncomfortable, if not telling.

She hasn't said anything either. Doesn't know how to because there is an issue of telling half-truths and whole. What to admit, what to leave out, and if she _should_ leave anything out. Because there is something she's wanted to say for so long, and only Granny really knows.

But can Regina know? Granny would murder her if she knew that someone else knew. But living with this secret is so taxing. Regina will have questions, one's that she can't provide normal answers for.

Waking up naked with a cloak missing.

_How _on earth do you explain something like that without sounding like some devilish freak. Not that she isn't one.

Always wearing the cloak in the first place has been something she didn't even know until recently. Yet, she knows Regina will ask about it again. Can she really keep telling so many lies to her only friend?

"You shouldn't have come out, I told you not to come out."

"Yes," Regina says, her voice small but defiant. "And you spoke of bodies that I, nor the people around have heard of."

Red snaps her neck to look at Regina, who has her knees bent inward as she shifts on a bale of hay. "People do not speak of such things to a young royal, so you wouldn't know." And it comes out so cruel, but she's tired and struggling with everything. Her heart clutches at the falling features of Regina. "I'm…listen, I'm sorry."

Regina is silent again.

"I worry about you. You're shielded."

"And you're not, Ruby?" Red bites her tongue at the use of her name. Regina only says it when she's pissed. "I may be more protected than you, but we both know that Granny can be—"

"She's doing it for my," and other peoples, "safety."

"And so is my mother."

Red sighs, then sits on the bale of hay adjacent to Regina. She wants to take her hands into her own. To rub soothing lines across them as she speaks. But Regina is upset, and would only pull away right now. "I know more about outside than you do. I live in a town, not a manor with servants, but with actual people."

"You live in a cottage, the town is miles away." Regina quips with a small huff.

Red let's her head tilt to the side as she thinks. "Yes, but who do you think goes to town to buy food, necessities that don't appear with the aid of workers?"

Lips tilt down into something that Red imagines is a pout, child-like and cute. She smiles faintly at it for a moment, wistful of how naïve her friend can be.

"Are you going to tell me what you said you were going to tell me?" Regina asks, ignoring Red's previous statement.

Red's smile disappears into something darker, gaze burdened as she stares back at Regina. "The wolves," she starts out carefully, "or wolf. There were deaths from the wolf. Bodies mutilated throughout the woods and village."

And Regina's gasp is horrifying, making Red want to spew out the bile that gathers in the back of her throat. "And it's still out there?"

"Yes," Red says with a pained sigh. "The village tried to kill it but—"

"They shouldn't kill it," Regina cuts in tersely. "An animal shouldn't be killed for something it cannot control. For it's basic needs – do we not kill animals all the time for nourishment?"

"Yes, but…these were people, Regina. People with families," she's slightly horrified and extremely grateful all at once.

"I understand that, and it's horrible. But what drove this creature to do such a thing? Why not free it to somewhere else?"

"Because not everything works like that."

"Well…it should."

_So naïve, yet wiser than most. _

Regina's eyebrows crease evenly, a small downward turn of her lips as she contemplates something. "Have there been…recent deaths?"

"No, but still…Regina, it's just not safe out there right now." She's learning, spending nights in the woods to gather up the control, to not let it consume her…but it's far from perfect. She stays in the woods, has Granny look out on runs with the bow and arrow. She keeps the cloak to shift on her own terms, to learn her body in private. Her trust in Granny is strong enough for that, especially since Granny has finally let her _try _to control this.

"Then why were you out there? And naked!"

And here it is. The thing she can't quite escape because Regina is smart and will _know _she's lying. "Have you heard of magical-beings, Regina?"

Regina doesn't nod, or answer, but instead says, "I know that often, nothing good comes out of magic."

"But do you know of them?"

"Yes. I have heard of fairies, and of dwarves. They help…they're supposed to help." Regina's voice lowers like she's yearning, and Red wishes she knew what for. Though, she doesn't ask questions about that right now.

"What about…werewolves?" She hates the terminology, but it's the name most people know. She'll settle for now.

"Yes. Myth of people who transform into wolves, correct? I've read fables in the library."

Her voice drops to a cool level as her eyes focus in on Regina completely. And the breaths she was once taking stop as her heart pounds and hybrid blood thrums through her veins. "What if they're not myth?"

Regina laughs for a moment, then straightens abruptly. A child to a listener in seconds. "You're saying they're real? And one could be involved with this?"

And Red doesn't actually say yes in words, but her pensive look sends off signals.

"But, how would that involve you," the last word is less than a breath and a straining fiber in whatever voice Regina has. It's whispered into the air with threaded realization that causes Red to shiver at the truths being revealed. Then she says, as quiet as the night, "You're…"

Once again, Red says nothing. She has a grasp of her wolf, though - enough to where she can break out of this enchantment thrumming from her cloak for just a moment. Enough to where that hybrid blood get's hotter and hotter against the surface of human skin. And her eyes are glowing a deep yellow that's so positively captivating that the room almost collapses from leaning in to look.

With all of her power, Red finally answers Regina with a solid word. "Yes."


	2. Hybrid

**A/N: This was later than I wanted it to be, but I usually like to write ahead. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hybrid <strong>

Regina's fingers grapple onto the hay and crease inward, causing small sticks to get caught underneath her nails. It would be uncomfortable under any normal circumstance—but Red's eyes are burning in a way that isn't normal at all.

And certain things have just been said that Regina can't even begin to process. People not being people. Or…being people, but animals as well.

Her mouth hangs open, dry with cool air coming in without invitation. She can't pry her eyes away from how Red is thrumming with energy, how she lurches slightly and tenses her jaw. It's power, visibly taxing. Strong, yet Red is still so small.

She can't imagine Red turning into some…monster.

No, not a monster, but a _wolf. _An animal that runs at night—free of everything but itself. And when she thinks about it like that, it sounds completely plausible. Until shifting and magic and waking up naked in the forest re-enter her mind. Then she doesn't know what to think.

All she knows is that Red said yes. Yes to something she wasn't even sure about prior to this evening. Because of course it isn't impossible, but she's also never seen one, or heard of interactions with one.

_That's because interactions lead to death, _her mind grimly supplies, which makes her shiver. Red has killed people, or the wolf…Red's wolf. Is Red the wolf? Does Red know what she's doing as the wolf? Did she—

"Regina?" Her head snaps up from the ground she wasn't even aware she'd begun to stare at. Red's eyes are no longer yellow, but instead a dark green. They waver with furrowed eyebrows.

Her throat jumps and bobs when she swallows in with a small gulp. Hairs stand as her skin prickles from the tension surrounding the room. She doesn't know what to say, but her mouth responds with, "Werewolf?" As if it's some kind of foreign object with new ideas and construction.

"Yes," Red repeats, voice softer than any howl Regina could possibly think of. "And, I know it's a lot, but…I want to explain and—"

Regina's throat creaking as she prepares to speak halts Red. "Magic," Regina utters, her eyes muddled and lips downturned. It has to be magic, shifting that is. It's magic. And magic is never good…she knows that magic isn't good, but Red is good. She's so good, and has always been that way. Kind-hearted and selfless—everything that magic is not.

Red's hands interlace in front of her and she opens and closes her mouth a few times, gasping for something that isn't really there. Regina watches, waits for an explanation or just…anything.

"I don't possess magic," Red says, causing breath to immediately fill Regina's lungs again as she breaths. "The wolf, the shifting…it's nature. Who I am."

Once again Regina finds herself at a loss for speech even though she has so many questions burning bright in her mind. She shifts a moment before standing, and then nearly falls.

In fact, she does fall, but arms catch her and she wonders how Red got behind her so fast before deciding to not wonder. Because she's dizzy. Black little spots are percolating in her vision, and there is a warm body holding her—her friends warm body. Her only friend of whom she has just learned is a werewolf.

"Regina, are you okay?" Red says from behind her, near her ear and too loudly from the urgency.

"I need to go." She pulls away, but begins to stumble again as the speckles grow larger, and an acidic taste covers her tongue.

"Okay, but you can't go back alone like this. You can barely walk just—" Red pulls Regina closer, hanging her steadily limping arm over a slender shoulder. She wants to jerk away, to be alone right now. But Red is right. She can't walk, so she succumbs and let's the woman help her.

The walk back is quiet save for cricks in ground from breaking sticks and folding grass. When they reach the manor, Regina feels slightly better in the sense that she can stand and has decent mobility.

"Are you…do you hate me?" Red asks as they face each other, preparing to part. And Regina doesn't hate Red, not at all. She could _never _hate her friend.

"No, I just…can we speak tomorrow?" Tomorrow after she's had time to think.

Red bites her lip, she looks almost shy, but she nods. "Okay. Tomorrow."

And it's not hard for Regina to offer a small smile in parting to Red, not hard at all.

* * *

><p>The book is aged. It's creased in the corners and has a film of dust on the cover, thick and grimy. She coughs a few times upon opening it, sputters as particles from years of build up fly out into the air. But she doesn't quite know where else to look, so the book will do—at least until she goes to the source.<p>

_Magical Beings_. Her mother doesn't know she has this out, and Regina imagines that knowledge wouldn't quite go over well. Magic is something Cora does, not something she wishes for Regina to learn, and not something Regina even wants to learn. This book isn't spells, though. It's information. Things she doesn't know about.

Of course there are fairies and trolls and dwarfs. There are many things that aren't mortal…yet; she didn't imagine mermaids, sirens and werewolves. She'd heard a tale or two around the castle. They were just tall tales, no one had actually seen any.

She figures her mother knows about all of these creatures, and is very aware of there existence. Then again, Regina imagines many people _know. _She's sheltered here, and Mother rarely lets her off of the grounds.

With a heavy breath, followed by more coughing, she turns to the index. _Shape shifting_. She looks around the index more, scoping out anything about wolves, but finds nothing. Her eyebrows crinkle and she gives a small frown when she turns the page.

And then, there is another index. Smaller and categorized differently. _The fox, the bear, the jackal… _Finally she stops at the wolf, and lycanthropy besides it with bolded parenthesis. Without thought, she flips again and lets out a small gasps at the image before her. It's an almost hellish wolf, eyes yellow and dangerous with its lip curled up and teeth bared.

On the adjacent page, there is a girl. Not unlike Red, looks-wise at least. Brown curls over slender shoulders – scared. Under that there is reads a small text in some language she can't detect. _Child of the Moon_, is placed under it in an even smaller text she can just barely make out.

She only looks at it a moment further before reading the actual text.

Her eyes skim the page. She catches things like full moon, and loss of control – but she also reads about control. A spiritual connection of two souls sharing a form at once. One always being trapped until unity. And absolutely none of it makes sense because Regina can't imagine Red, her Red that she's known for so long, could be this.

Red has always been stable. She's warm and has a normal life without all of the restrictions. She's just not _this. _

She continues to read. She reads on the bite of a wolf and what surviving one would do. She reads about it being passed down through birth, and then she reads about the few who are born with it without any explanation. They just are.

Regina can't help but wonder if Red was somehow bitten while going out alone. She knows that this isn't something most people survive and thinks about Red possibly dying due to an attack. It causes her stomach to curdle as fear creeps and slinks through her body. It makes her palms shake and sweat.

Without knowing it, she's read the entire section, but is left with only more confusion and more questions. Regina slams the book shut. More dust puffs out, getting into her eyes. She wipes them harshly with her forearm, ignoring the water that's welling and ignoring that tears aren't only coming from the dust.

She pays it no mind because it will be fine. It _will_, even though now she's shaking and there is a trembling sense of dread that she can't quite explain. It feels so much like fear, but she's not afraid of Red. Not at all. There _are _certain things she does fear, but Red isn't one – yet she knows that what happens to Red is one.

What happens if hunters don't know, or if someone finds out since it must be a secret. If _she_ doesn't know, it just has to be.

And then there is the village Red lives by…it can't be safe.

Regina puts the book away, and before she even knows where she's going she's at her mother's feet with a question on her tongue. "Mother, may I go to the stables?" She asks on the opposite side of the woman's desk. Mother's eyes are glued to the page of some book.

She doesn't look up when she asks, "Have you completed your studies?"

"Yes."

Her mother looks up, smiling. Regina smiles back, knowing hers is warmer, but not caring. It's so rare that her mother smiles. "You've been such a good girl, lately. No more of that frolicking in the mud..." At that Regina's lips turn down, a memory of playing around and magic later. "Alright, but be back before—"

Regina cuts in eagerly, bouncing on her heels, "The sun sets."

"Do not interrupt me," Cora says stiffly, and Regina straightens like a board immediately. Cora stares at her with narrowed eyes, her nails drumming across the desk. The silence that interludes makes Regina think she's changing her mind, but she can't change her mind. Not when things are like this. "You may go, but mind your manners."

Lips spread into a wide smile. For a moment she forgets about the utter confusion that's running rampant in her mind. It comes back moments later when she's on her way to the stables and aimlessly intertwining her hands together.

* * *

><p>Red's been pacing for minutes, occasionally throwing a glance at Regina, her eyes flitting and unable to focus. Regina hasn't actually said anything. Well, other than the awkward greeting before sitting down.<p>

Red just nodded with a tight-lipped smile. And now they're here…Hay crinkles with every fumbled step Red takes. She can hear Regina's heart beat thumping hard against soft skin. It's clear that there is something Regina wants to know, or that she's nervous…or scared.

_Oh god_…she's probably scared. Red worries her lip at the very thought, but really, Regina should be scared. She's a monster and—

"Were you attacked?" Regina asks, interrupting whatever thoughts Red was having, or about to have. She halts her step to look into deep brown eyes, and for a moment, all she does is stare. It's suffocating, how Regina's eyes can hold so many words.

It takes more than a minute to fully comprehend the question. _Were you attacked? _And the word "you" stands out above anything else. Not did you attack, but were you attacked. As if she was the victim, "No." It's shorter and more clipped than she means for it to be.

"Then how…were you just," Regina clears her throat, "How did _this _happen then?"

How did the wolf happen is what she means to say – Red can't blame her for lack of wording. She even struggles with it. She's struggling right now because Regina wasn't supposed to get dragged into this. "I…" she stops as a question of her own bubbles from her lips, "How did you know about the attack…um, turning people?"

Regina scratches her wrist and looks down, and then clears her throat. "I was reading about it in the library today."

_Oh. _"What did you find out?" Red asks, and she tries to hide the tremor of panic in her voice but the heightening pitch makes it rather obvious. "I just mean…I," Red rakes her hand through her hair, detangling it as a momentary distraction. "Granny was bitten a long time ago, I was just born with it…but the wolf didn't actually surface until later." Red continues her pace, and her throat constricts more and more with each word.

"But, that's how it…happened."

Her eyes are focused on the golden hay scattered around the floor, but she can hear the sharper breaths taken in by Regina. It's all too much. No sane person would stick around for this. She's just waiting for Regina to leave, and while a small part hopes that she won't tell anyone, the idea of losing Regina weighs more on her mind.

"Is it always the full moon?"

"No, but I'm learning to control it…and the cloak, it stops the shifting."

"Shifting…" Regina says as if tasting the word for the first time, playing with it on the tip of her tongue. "You shift into a wolf."

"Right," Red says, but she knows that it wasn't a question. Her head tilts up, and Red finally dares to look at Regina again. Dark curls tumble around her face, and lips are pursed with creasing eyebrows. If the situation were different Red would find the consternation adorable.

Regina glances up to meet her eyes, and…she doesn't look upset. Confused, worried and a bit pale – yes, not upset, though. "Are there other…were-animals?"

"What?"

"In the book, it had were-jackals and were-hyenas and—"

"No," Red says abruptly, shaking her head and trying to not smile. She fails and ends up letting out a clunky chuckle. "I mean, I don't think there are. I haven't heard of it…I think they existed, but not anymore. It's all kind of rare—"

"Because people don't normally survive," Regina says for her, but it's dragged out like something is looming over them. The inevitable question is coming up.

Red's hand comes behind her head to aimlessly toss her hair again, "Right…"

"And you," Regina says, and she doesn't finish, but her eyes cast down at the ground like that of an inquisitive child who needs to ask for something, but is too nervous. It's the question. "You," she starts up again just before stopping to take a breath, finishing with, "You've bitten people…people who—the wolf has killed people?"

Her head cranes to the ceiling as she lets out a deep breath. Because the answer is obvious, and they both know it…but it needs to be said out loud. Into the air and filtered through to be processed. "Yes, but I—"

"You can't control it," Regina says, still not looking up from the patch of hay that seems to specifically catch her eyes.

"No, I'm learning…but no, not yet."

"And so…last night, you could have—"

"I could have killed you," she says, her eyes hard and serious as they look into Regina's. She can't sugar coat this. If Regina is going to know, she needs to know the complete truth, because god forbid something terrible happens. She clenches her fist at the thought. "That's why you can't just go out in the woods at night. It's not safe…I'm not safe to be around."

Regina is standing as soon as the words leave her mouth, her back straight as she takes in a swallow and says, "I trust you."

"But you can't trust the wolf, Regina. It's not that simple," her eyes change to pleading as her lip quivers and she takes a small step forward. "It's me, but it's not me – and I need you to trust my words when I say that I _will _hurt you if I find you when I'm…that. I can't help it."

"I'm a monster," Red admits with a voice that stoops low between the two of them.

Regina is shaking her head, though and meeting Red with a half step. "That's not true. Good people don't want to hurt others. Good people aren't monsters."

Red turns her head to the side, desperately wanting to accept Regina's words. To feel that way about herself, but after everything, it's just too much. "I'm not a person. I'm…I'm a hybrid. A child of the moon."

And the last thing she expects to hear is a small laugh bubbling out of a rasped throat. "Well, if you're a child, then you're definitely no monster. Children are good by nature."

She looks at Regina, _really_ looks, her eyebrows knitting together as a bemused smile cuts at her lips. Of course Regina would spin something this ugly into something pure. "You're not just gonna give up, are you?"

"I'll give up when you stop pitying yourself for something you can't control," but Red does wish she could stop the guilt. That only leads to more guilt, though, because after what she did…the families she ruined. She feels her intestines twist.

Warmth takes the feeling over just a moment later when she feels a dainty hand wrapping across her wrist. "I meant what I said before, I trust you."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"_Well_, that's not up to you, now is it?" Red rolls her eyes, and Regina follows suit with a small sigh.

"How are you not freaked out by this?" Red asks, turning her hand into Regina's to that their fingers brush before intertwining.

"I am," Regina says honestly. "I don't really understand it all, and I don't know what it means…but I know you." Regina's eyes track down to their hands, which are now swinging in between their bodies.

They stay like that for a moment, neither saying anything, and neither needing to.

It's Regina who talks again, "Is there anything else that I don't know?"

"A lot," Red replies, laughing to take the edge off.

"Like what?"

"Well…the animals respond better to me, or have since I started the change."

Regina smiles, "I was wondering why Rocinante started letting you bathe him so easily. He used to buck and now he only snorts."

Red ignores the dig, saying, "And my skin is always warm, and my heart beats faster...or more um, erratic."

Regina's thumb traces up the side of her hand and up to the pulse that beats at her wrist. Red shakes her head, "No," before carefully taking Regina's hand into her own and setting it and inch away from her heart. "May I?"

Regina gives a small nod in response, her chocolate eyes zeroed in on the hand before it rests against Red's heart. They both fall quiet again, but this time it's more of a trance.

The thud of her heart beats goes in a misplaced rhythm under a warm palm. A not-so constant One-Two-Three-Four counting and building with each second. It's amazing how in sync it all feels with Regina here, close and watching with complete focus.

Red doesn't even notice her thumb tracing small circles around the wrist she's holding. Or how they continue to move in closer and closer. She doesn't notice until she can practically feel the warmth of Regina's breath on her when brown eyes pop up to meet hers.

A tension swallows both of them whole with Regina's hand still on her heart, and Red's hand still gripping Regina's. And they continue to stare, both amazed by the moment as well as confused.

Then Red feels it. An urge that sprouts from the depths of her belly. It isn't unlike the wolf, but it isn't the wolf – it's too soft. But it's also wild and untamed and uncontrollable in every sense of the word. It causes her to look at Regina's lips with wonder that isn't exactly new, yet so much more powerful than before.

It makes her lean in, just an inch more until she's a hair away from Regina.

She wants to kiss her, and blood pounds against the surface of her skin at the realization. She's had thoughts, who wouldn't, but now – when they're like this –it's hard to shove to the side.

So she doesn't. Instead, Red lets instinct take over. She allows it to spring through her body, turning off parts of her brain as she kisses Regina Mills.


	3. Pack

**Pack**

Regina's breath comes in slow intervals, and she's not exactly sure why. Like, why does her skin feel needles, and when did she become so close to Red in proximity, and what is about to happen? She's not certain of any of it.

She does know that she isn't moving away though. Not even when Red seems to be moving in closer, or when her hands begin to tremble. Her heart slams against skin with loud thumps that are only picked up by her ear…unless Red can hear it. She doesn't know too much about wolf senses.

She can't think about them either. All she can focus in on is how stagnant the air has become. And how warmth is trickling onto her cheek as Red breathes while edging closer. Her own gaze flickers to Red's parted mouth. She doesn't look away from it either, not like she imagines she should.

And she tries to tear her eyes away from quivering lips, but can't.

Just like she can't decipher the thoughts circling around her head. She realizes that they all lead to one thing. Yearning.

She wants to lean in and make contact. She wants the needles in her skin to dig as she melds into a warm body. Regina has always thought of Red as attractive, everyone does because it's obvious. She's also always felt a pull towards Red. They've been friends for so long though, and things like that happen with friends.

Right now the pull is different. It's thick and slow like molasses, and seems to suffocate her with every lasting second. The hay doesn't flare in her nostrils, but instead she smells something sweet and woodsy, making her head wobble.

Regina glances at where her hand is resting, finding solace in the irregular heart beating beneath her palm. It's the only thing that is calming her mind swirls.

It's the only thing she feels until Red takes the final inch between them and kisses her.

Regina stills, completely unresponsive. It's clear what's happening, obvious, and it was clear it was going to happen. Still, the question of should it be happening stays at the forefront of her mind. And does she want it to be happening?

Does she want Red to be this close, and does she want the soft lips on hers to go away?

Her breath hitches in her throat before she leans in closer to Red, letting her hand linger over a thudding heart as she kisses back.

She doesn't allow herself to think when Red's heart pulses faster and faster underneath her hand, and her nose nudges at Red's.

Her lips move with Red's as she falls. Everything is dim from shut eyes, but vibrant like flickering candles. It's a silken caress, that makes the rise and fall of her chest increase. Warmth, from a place that isn't external, spreads to her neck, cheeks, and ears.

Red's lips are sap against hers, wild and sweet. But the touch is so new, and even though Regina has experienced every sense – is experiencing them now. She feels blind, and Red's body is braille she has yet to learn.

Regina allows it to envelop her, to drown in murky water, not knowing where her feet will land with each step.

Waves roll over her as she continues to drown, until the body attached to hers pulls away.

Then her eyes snap open, pupils dilated once she takes in Red's frazzled state. Green eyes wide and still lips parted. "Oh God, I'm—" Red covers her mouth with her free hand before pulling the one intertwined with Regina's away. "I didn't mean to…shit."

Regina stares, her eyes blank and lips pressed into a thin line.

"I just got caught up in the moment, and sometimes I have trouble with my impulse control– not that that's an excuse, because it isn't. But—"

Somewhere in between the ranting Regina loses interest in apologies. She doesn't want to be sorry, or for Red to be sorry. So, she steps forward and kisses Red again, a small "mmf" escaping the other woman's mouth as they connect.

This time Regina is fully aware of what's happening. Fully aware that she wants it to happen. The kiss is more confident, fervent. Her body molds into Red's and she nearly gasp when she feels hands cup her face.

They pull away together, foreheads touching as Red takes in shallow breaths that mingle with Regina's.

"What are you—"

Regina shakes her head, cutting Red off. "I don't know," she says, eyes still closed.

Once again, Red pulls away, taking one step backward. Regina looks up at her, brows furrowed, and lips down-turned. "You shouldn't – we shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" Regina questions with her chin lifted up in defiance.

"This. I just mean…you should go."

"Go? These are my horses." And if she sounds a bit petulant, she doesn't care. Red kissed her, and they kissed – Regina's first kiss – and it was everything she always thought it would be. But what's happening now isn't.

Red lets out a small huff, looking away. "Then I'll go."

"Go where?"

When Red looks at Regina from over her shoulder, Regina can see how her eyes are welling with moisture; but she doesn't understand why. Why they aren't talking, and why Red is running.

"Regina, I just…I can't do this right now. You shouldn't…I just need to go," with that, Red walks out of the stable, ignoring how Regina calls out her name while standing in the same spot, confused as ever.

* * *

><p>Regina sits down at the table, feeling her mothers eyes on her but unable to make contact as she pushes the meat around on her plate. She's so lost in her head that she makes out the words, "Regina, don't fiddle," a second too late.<p>

Her head is snapped up, not by her own violation but by the hand her mother is waving in the air. "Did you hear what I said?" She asks, voice and eyes frigid.

"Yes," Regina blurts out, her neck is straining against magic that binds at her skin, and breathing becomes harder.

Her mother drops her hand, and the grip at her neck dissipates. "You have been lost in that head of yours all day. What happened?"

She stifles a yawn, "I'm just tired."

"Is this about those wolves again? I have been thinking about getting a huntsman to—"

"No!" And it's too sharp to not bring around Mother's suspicious gaze. "I just mean…it's not the wolves. I actually think they're gone, I haven't heard them recently," she lies. "It is my own fault."

Her mother's lips purse, "Have you been reading at night again? I told you: ladies shouldn't be staying up into all hours. It will do you no good."

"Yes, mother," she nods.

Mother stands, shaking her head and sighing. "Well, finish up soon." She's gone in a minute. Regina almost wishes that her father wasn't away. He would have stayed. He would have known something was not right – but at the same time, she's grateful because he can't know the full truth, and she hates lying to him.

Granny comes into the room, back bent over as she piles up dishes. When Regina looks up at the woman, eyes scanning wrinkles and loose skin, it's hard to imagine her being like Red, being a wolf. Wolves are strong, free, energetic; and Granny, though stout, seems too withered to be at the extreme end of any of those things.

The woman catches her staring and Regina's ears tint pink.

"Are you okay?" She asks, not in a way that's like her father – where it's warm and familiar – but still caring.

"I…have you seen Red lately?"

"Saw her a few hours ago…she seemed a little upset. Something happen between you two?" This time it's a bit more accusatory, and Regina can hear the "Did you make her upset?" laced within the words.

"Yes…I mean," she's suddenly flustered and her heart is beating in the same abnormal way as earlier except she's more nauseous this time. "Yes, but not with each other." At least she's fairly certain Red isn't mad at her, and she's definitely not mad at Red.

Okay…maybe she's a bit irritated, not mad though. "She ran away from me," Regina elaborates, an exhausted sigh breaking out of her lips.

One grey brow lifts, and before Regina knows it, the woman is setting the dishes down and sitting at the table across her. "Ran?"

"We were talking," and she doesn't say kissing but she does explain the story in the most honest way she can before she finally gets to the running part.

"Huh…" Granny grunts out, her lips crinkling further into a half-frown, half-perplexed look. "And you didn't do anything to upset her?"

"I…I don't think so," unless the second kiss was a terrible misreading of events.

Granny holds her hands out, and Regina – oddly – folds her hands out for Granny to hold in a gesture that could almost be described as motherly, not that Regina would call it that out loud. "Ruby…" she says, using the girl's first name, but still managing to make it sound natural. "She cares for you, and she has recently gone through some things that are hard to explain. She's scared right now," Granny says.

Regina wants to tell her she knows the truth, but doesn't.

"I'll talk to her about it," with a tight squeeze, the woman smiles before standing to leave.

* * *

><p>Red stirs her stew, the spoon sinking in lower underneath the thickness of the broth and vegetables and meats. It doesn't go to her mouth, and she can tell Granny is watching her. She glances up, her brow arched as she waits for Granny to call her out.<p>

And she's got this look, like she's examining Red instead of being annoyed. "Sorry, I'm just not very hungry," Red says, answering the question that hasn't left her grandmother's lips.

"Okay." It is said so simply, no underlying tone – just "Okay."

Her eyes squint as she analyzes Granny right back, hunching over to get a closer look. "Okay?"

"You're a grown woman, you can eat when you want and not eat when you don't want to. Just don't expect me to keep cooking for you every night." And yeah, there is a bit of a bite to the words, but not sharp enough to be considered normal. "You going out tonight?" Granny asks. They both know what she's talking about.

"I uh…" she thinks of the previous night. Regina, being scared, the kiss. "I don't think so. I need a break."

Granny purses her lips and stands to collect the dishes that are beginning to crust over. "And does this have anything to do with Regina?"

Red's head pops up and she nearly chokes on her spit at how calm the question is. Does Granny know that Regina knows? "Wha- what?"

Granny doesn't stop her cleaning. "Spoke to her earlier today. Says you ran from her, and she has no idea why."

Well, Red figures that Granny must not know everything then. If she knew everything then she would know that Regina must know why she ran. Right? Regina has to know…to an extent.

Right.

"I um…we," her face screws up as she attempts to explain without flushing but she can already feel the heat rise to her face.

"I may be old, Ruby, but I'm not completely out of touch," and she finally looks over at Red, a knowing smile on her face that makes Red blush further and her eyes grow wide.

"Huh?"

Her forehead crinkles further as her eyebrows rise, "You know, there was a point in my life when I was pregnant," she pauses for a moment, lost in a train of thought that Red isn't privy too. "I know what young love is like."

And then, Red does choke, coughing and sputtering nothing out into the air. "What are you-!?"

"Oh please!" Granny retorts, cutting her off and not quiet smiling but looking like she's about to let out a bout of laughter. "Don't let the glasses fool you, I'm not blind. Like I didn't know you were sneaking out into the stables before the transitions." She points to her ears.

The fact that the obvious nature of Regina being a woman, or girl - depending on whom you would ask – doesn't spring into conversation makes Red's head spin. Not that she hasn't previously shown (and acted) on interest for women before… but that's not something Granny actually knows about.

"But she's," a she, Red is about to say, but of course Granny cuts in again.

"Cora's daughter," Granny says, and if there is a little bit of distaste in that name, it's completely warranted. "And I'm not saying that I think this is convenient, but I know that stopping these kinds of things leads to nothing but broken rules and trust."

Red looks at her, completely befuddled. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to think about what she should say. She could always deny the claims… Instead she blurts out, "We kissed."

For the first time, Granny actually looks puzzled, if not a bit troubled as her lips purse.

"And it was bad…because I don't – I can't hurt her like I hurt all of those people in the town. I have to distance myself, at least for now."

Granny moves to sit across from her again, like when they were eating. She takes Red's hands into her own. "You can't continue to blame yourself for that, and you have to learn how to trust yourself. Even if it's hard."

"But I can't."

"Learn. Just like you're learning to control the wolf. Now, whatever you plan to do with your…friendship," she says tentative as ever, "with Regina, just remember, she has been around since you were just a fumbling child, bumping around in the kitchens," and a broad smile catches at the curve of her mouth from that. "Having people in your life is good, having a pack – human or not – is good."

Red sighs, her hair blowing up as the breath hits it. "You don't have a pack, only me."

Granny gives her hands a tight squeeze, "You are my pack. My kin. And I only want the best for you."

Red knows this though, but she nods to confirm her grandmother's words.

It isn't long after that when she's in her bed, looking at the ceiling and trying to sleep, cloak wrapped tight around her lithe body.

When she dreams she sees stoves that are just at her height all placed in a house that is bigger than anything she has seen in the world. She dreams of a girl, tinier than her with dark black hair that falls over her shoulders and rosy cheeks.

Red is 8, and the girl is 6 and she's introducing herself in a low whisper on the outskirts of the kitchen. "Hi, I'm Regina." Her face beams with a smile that Red can't help but return.

"I'm Ruby," she says, her green eyes wide, "Most people, well…my friends call me Red."

The girl looks down, cheeks tinting a deep shade of pink. "Could I call you Red?"

Red nods immediately, trusting the girl she met not 5 minutes ago.

"We should go to the gardens," Regina says just before turning at the harsh click of feet padding on the floor.

When Red looks up she sees a woman, tall and beautiful and frightening in a way Red has never seen before. Her shoulders are back, and lips pursed as she looks down at Regina.

"Mother," Regina says, sweet as she leans in closer, "Can I show Red the gardens?" Red looks around, anywhere but the woman, and her eyes hone in on Granny who's watching with creased eyes and a clenched jaw.

"You have studies soon," she says, her tone dismissive.

Regina doesn't let up, though, and her head is shaking as she leans in more. "We can be quick, I promise I won't be late."

The woman stares her down, just before sighing. "Fine," and then she's muttering something that Red is sure isn't exactly nice because Granny looks like she's about to smack the woman with the spatula gripped firmly in her hands. Red ignores it though, and soon her and the girl – Regina – are linking arms, walking to a garden.

When Red wakes, she does so with a smile on her face. Not wide, but small and something that is completely of its own. It stays there as she gets ready, and doesn't actually leave until she's at the stables and looking at Regina – unaware that Red is staring with a hinged mouth and fiddling around with a string of hay.

Regina doesn't look up until Red, awkwardly, clears her throat before looking down at her feet. "Um…hi."

"Hi," Regina responds, and then they're both quiet again with nothing but the shifting of horses on hay providing noise.

It's not like Red doesn't have anything to say. She actually has, like, an entire list with marked points and everything. But every time she opens her mouth to talk only stiff air comes out before she clamps it shut.

Just as she's saying, "I'm sorry," Regina is saying, "Why'd you run," except while Red stops talking, Regina doesn't.

"You just…" she does an erratic gesture with her hands because she can't seem to keep them still, "kiss me – and then tell me you can't when I reciprocate."

"I know, and I swe—"

"I wasn't finished," Regina huffs, her arms folding over in a way that's completely petulant, but also endearing. "You're not the only one who's scared," Regina says point-blank. "This is all new to me. Wolves and you – well not you," her flush grows brighter, "but kissing things…with you. And kissing!" Her hand flings up before dropping to her side.

"And you did that to me, and I was confused – yes – but then I did it back," it's all vague explanations and tinting ears from there on; and yeah, Red feels guilty, but she also wants to smile because Regina always seems to be so put together, and now she's well…not.

It takes Regina cutting off her rambling with, "And why are you smiling?" For Red to know that she is wearing a particularly large grin right now. One that contrasts with Regina's deep frown.

When she tries to speak, it all turns to laughter. She's not laughing at Regina. No, that isn't it. She's laughing at the situation because Regina is so upset, and she's an idiot. A complete fool.

"Fine, I see this is where your respect ends," Regina says, her voice hard, but also wet. It snaps Red into attention and soon she's running over to Regina – grabbing her wrist as she turns.

"Don't go!" She squeaks out, panicked. "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to…I'm just—" she stops when she realizes she has no idea what she's trying to say. Regina is glaring now, her lips and jaw wound tight.

Maybe it's panic that brings Red to her next move, maybe it's just because she'd been thinking about doing it again since the first and second time and maybe it's just because even though Regina looks beyond upset – she's still the most beautiful person Red has ever seen.

Whatever it is though, it has her cradling warm cheeks with her hands and pressing up soft against Regina's mouth. The kiss, thankfully, is returned.

"I don't want to hurt you," Red says when they break, and when she says the word "hurt" it's not to mean anything metaphorical. Blood and bodies are lined underneath her teeth and paws.

"I can take care of myself," Regina breathes.

But Red is shaking her head against Regina's. "Can you? If something happens, and I can't control myself, can you really stop me?" The answer is no. They are both aware of that much.

"Well, I trust you."

"I've…hurt people who trusted me." Peter, the friendly boy who she had flirted with on occasion. Anne, who ran the bakery. And so many others…

Regina sniffs in, and Red doesn't open her eyes to see the cause of that sniffle. "So, we shouldn't… see each other because of that?"

Red is shaking her head, slow and thoughtful, "No…I need you. You and Granny, you two are – you're my pack."

"Pack?"

Then Red does open her eyes, sliding her thumb over Regina's cheek to catch stray water. "The people who I can trust and who will be there."

"Okay…" Regina says, a hint of a smile in her tone. "Where do we go from here then?"

"We go with a promise."

"Which is?"

Red's eyes meet Regina's, intense as she captures the woman's full attention. "I need you to promise me that you won't let me hurt you. If anything happens, and you can, I need to be sure that you'll stop me at all means," the kill me hangs between them but isn't said.

"I can't…couldn't…"

Red pulls away, digging through her pocket, as Regina's eyes stay glued on her. She then takes out the silver necklace she'd raided the house to find. A circle pendant hangs off of it, plain as ever. She hands it to Regina.

"What's this?"

"It has wolfsbane packed inside. Enough to act as a…sort of repellent."

"Against you?"

Red smiles, "Against me," she scrunches her nose, "And it smells terrible."

"So you want me to smell terrible all the time to keep you away. That doesn't sound very appeasing." But Regina's only teasing as she slips the necklace on.

"You could never smell terrible," Red says before realizing how completely creepy it sounds, "I mean…" her cheeks match the color of her cloak. Regina's cool hands on her make them fade.

"So, this is where we go?" Regina asks, leaning in closer.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess it is."

"I think I can live with that, no pun intended." Red doesn't have time to retort when they're kissing again. And yeah, she wonders what the hell they're doing – and how the hell this will turn out as anything less than a disaster. But some things are worth going through hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter pretty much parallels "The Stable Boy" in terms of what happens, but it's obviously not the same as Once Upon a Time considering Red isn't Daniel. The major parts of the story are coming up though. I'm still not entirely sure whether this will be 7 or 8 chapters, it mostly depends on the last chapter - but the number will definitely be around there. **


	4. Tamed

**A/N: This is mostly "The Stable Boy", but there are some differences between the episode and the chapter you'll most likely note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamed <strong>

Red lips spread wide as she watches Regina ride from afar. She looks happy, carefree, and Red knows how rare that is.

It's been a month since this thing started between them. The stolen kisses and late night talks. And even though they've been friends for what seems like forever; ever since they…became this, it's different. They're closer, and Red hears more.

She hears things that make her spine straighten, and eyes nearly phase yellow. Regina's mother, for one, a woman who's bitter and cold. Who asks for too much of Regina all the while giving her daughter nothing. How her father never stops Cora, how nobody stops Cora – and she wishes she could stop the woman. Regina would never allow it though.

So she hates from afar, breathing in while trying not to interrupt. If Cora can't be what Regina needs, then Red will.

Not everything Red hears is bad, though.

She also hears about how happy Regina is when they're together, and that makes it so, so worth it.

She makes Regina happy, just like the horses make Regina happy. That's all Red could ask for in return, but she gets so much more.

It's like…ever since these feelings came out she's more grounded. Her control is much better; now she can actually recollect details from the shift. Ones of which she tells both Granny and Regina, a large smile set on her face.

Granny knows about everything as well. She'd been nervous at first, but now Regina and Granny are like family. They're both her family, and families don't have secrets, and they don't have secrets and it's perfect.

It's complete. Everything feels complete.

She's reminded of that every second she looks at Regina, especially when the woman is happy like this.

Regina yields her horse, smiling at her father when she brings it to a full stop. Her father grins back while saying something that makes Regina run up to embrace him. Red's chest expands at the small moment even though a part of her feels like she shouldn't intrude like this. And she's just about to looks away when Cora comes up.

When Regina stiffens, Red begins to walk over – not completely sure if her presence will help, but knowing it won't hurt.

_Or maybe it will…_

"You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle." Red hears Cora say as she walks in closer. Her lip curls for a moment before she smooth's out her face.

"I was just having fun," an uncomfortable chuckle leaves Regina's mouth as she bows her head to the ground before looking up to meet her mothers scrutinizing gaze again.

"You're getting a little old for fun. Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?" And Red doesn't think about how her mind automatically replies with, _I would. _Instead she focuses on Regina, and how her cheeks tinge bright pink that has nothing to do with exhaustion.

Henry steps forward, his hand coming up in a show of peace as he says. "Honey, please leave her alone."

"Stop coddling her."

Red feels her nails digging deep into her skin as she clenches her fist.

"She's becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married." Cora sighs, like she's the one who has the right to be upset. "I had such high hopes…"

At the flash of hurt that flicks in dark brown eyes, Red is walking forward and clearing her throat and it's stupid, very stupid – she doesn't interfere. She hates from afar. It's stupid when she stutters, "I have a um…" she swallows, catching Regina's curious gaze, "have a saddle that you could try out in the—"

But then Regina is huffing and shaking her head. "I'm done riding for the day," she says while guiding her horse past Red. "And don't ever interrupt me and my mother again." The words sting, but Red doesn't visibly wince. She doesn't even snarl when Cora smirks.

All she does is take the reins from Regina with a short nod, leading the horses back to the stables. And yeah, her teeth are grinding down hard– but as far as Red's concerned she deserves a medal for not trying to rip out Cora's throat.

Even if it was stupid.

She sighs while getting Rocinante settled back into his stable. "What do you think?" She asks, a lop-sided grin on her lips. Her hand comes up to pet him, and he nuzzles into it.

Rocinante snorts.

"Yeah, Cora can be a bitch, can't she?" Another snort comes from the horse, making Red chuckle. "You keep that up, and I'm going to think that you can actually hear me," she says with a lingering laugh.

It dies down and soon all that surrounds her are thoughts and horses.

_I have to apologize_, Red thinks once her anger at Cora fades. She did overstep her boundaries, even if she had good reason to. And she wishes that she could protect Regina from Cora, but if Regina doesn't want that - Red won't force it. _Unless I have to_, Red adds in after thought.

Instead of letting her mind go to scenarios that probably won't happen (she hopes) Red thinks about the warmth in her chest more. About the other night, just before she'd gone out – how they'd been so close. Regina's breath ghosting across her skin as they lay facing each other with bumping noses and subtle touches.

A painful, but wonderful want had thrummed through her body. And her fingers had skimmed the tender skin of Regina's thighs, but she went no further. Regina makes things hard, when she places tender kisses on the underside of Red's jaw and traces a reddened ear with her tongue.

It's worth it.

Even if she ends up a bit flustered with her hand in between her legs at night when she's alone. Because with Regina, she wants everything to be slow. She wants the chance to enjoy every moment of every step. If that means self-torture, than so be it.

Red smirks though, because Regina is just as affected. She may be a virgin, but there is a certain way that Regina looks at her every time they begin to pull apart – usually because Red needs to go out. It's almost as if she would let _it_ happen.

Red doesn't test this – because when it happens, she wants Regina to be sure, not coaxed in a moment of kisses and heavy breaths.

Her hand is still stroking Rocinante when she hears the crunch of hay behind her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she hears, and then turns with a grin as she takes in Regina. Her big eyes soft and worried, as if Red could actually be upset with her.

She walks up to Regina, doesn't stop until they're near touching. "That's alright," and then they are touching, flush together, and Regina's looking up with a small smile before chewing her lip. "I guess you'll just have to make it up to me…" Red says, her gaze flitting down just has Regina closes the gap between them and kisses her.

It's gentle, with hands coming up to touch soft faces. And she's stroking Regina's cheek with her thumb when she pulls away. "Are you okay?"

Regina swallows in, "Yes," and she amends quickly with, "well no," right away, because they both know that Red can tell when she's lying. If not by the flit of eyes, then by the quickening of her heart beat. "Mother…she's been trying to set me up with suitors as of late.

Red's eyes fall at this. It's not new information, but still makes her heart drop in her chest. She doesn't like to think about this ending, about Regina inevitably going off to some rich prince.

"Don't do that," Regina says while moving her fingers up to cup Red's chin.

"I…" there are words Regina isn't saying, ones that she doesn't need when she's leaning in and kissing Red again. This time it's harder, more telling and Red kisses back in full.

They're kissing until Regina is backed against a wall, and Red's tongue is coming out to swipe against a full bottom lip. Regina's mouth opens against hers, allowing Red entry that she takes right away.

Her hands come to Regina's hips, mapping out dips while tongues slide against each other. And both of their heart beats are quickening in pace. The steady _thump_ of Regina's beating chest against her own makes her blood swarm almost as much as the taste of Regina's lips.

Everything about the woman is dizzying but never enough.

Which is why Red groans when she pulls away, knowing that Cora could find her way in here any minute. She stays close though, breathing in everything that is Regina. Lavender and warm hay.

When wide eyes are on her again, Red only whispers, "I know," against her lips. The sentence weighing heavier than anything she's ever said in her life.

* * *

><p>It happens fast, one minute Red and Regina are talking about Cora (and magic), and the next there is a girl screaming and Regina is mounting her horse. Red focuses her eyes on the horse that's bucking, its feet kicking out wild and uncontrolled.<p>

Regina chases it, and Red begins to run, trying to follow them. But even though she's faster than a normal human - in her regular form - she can't outrun a horse.

"Come on, please, stop!" The girl screams out as Regina gains speed on them, and she grunts out, her back going into a brief spasm. Then she's screaming out for help once again.

"Give me you hand!" Regina shouts, edging near – her own hand is flexed out, and Red is still running, chewing her bottom lip with rapt eyes. The girl reaches, reaches until Regina's suddenly got her on the horse. Then Rocinante is stopping, the girl is falling, and Regina is running up to her.

When Red catches up Regina is holding on tight to the girl. Nurturing her in a way Red can only describe as amazing. How Regina can seem to love someone she doesn't even know is a mystery to Red.

"You saved my life," the girl breathes out, looking so young – or maybe Regina just looks older.

Regina doesn't pay the comment any homage, instead asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. But I'll never ride again," her eyes go wide and she lets out a winded sigh that has Regina scoffing, humor in her once worried tone.

"Nonsense," she says, not unkind, "The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible." And it's something that Regina would say, Regina who seems to have no fear at all except for the vile woman who controls her. Well, as much as anyone can control Regina.

"Thank you…" she leads off, a question on her tongue that has Regina quickly supplying her name. The girl then smiles, "I'm Snow. Snow White."

A pull rises in Red's stomach, something like worry that makes her feel the need to walk over to Regina and if_ she's _okay. Red resists the urge. She doesn't interrupt the moment the two are having, or the tight hug the girl gives Regina. One of which Regina accepts, hugging the young girl back.

* * *

><p>Regina stares at herself in the mirror, straightening out her clothes with a small smile that nobody can see considering she's alone. Later she has a riding lesson, which isn't really a lesson, so much as…other things.<p>

The point is, she's going to see Red – and even though she's fairly certain the woman doesn't care what she looks like, Regina does. So she takes a fair amount of time to appear decent. Giddy, even though she sees Red almost every day.

But her heart begins to seize when she hears a soft click padding in behind her and, "No, this won't do…" A moment later she's engulfed in an all too familiar cloud of smoke. She knows not to breath or she'll begin to cough and sputter. That will only lead to being reprimanded. But Regina does not hide her shock as she feels her clothing transform into a ball gown.

"What are you doing?" She asks, looking at the purple dress. It's stunning, but not at all what she wants, nor expects.

"We have a guest," is all Mother says, eyes dull. "He'll be here any moment."

Her stomach flips, a sickly feeling running up and down her spine as she opens her mouth for only a second before saying, "I can't: I have a riding lesson with Re-Ruby."

"Well, that's been canceled." Her mother walks over, adjusts Regina's dress, then says, "Now smile. We don't want to disappoint."

"Disappoint who?"

Mother looks into her eyes, a smile that makes Regina shiver pressed at her lips. "The King."

Regina laughs, she can't help it, "The King?" It's just so… _random._ "Why is the King Coming?"

"Because you've finally done something _right!" _Regina ignores the sting as her mother continues with, "That little girl you saved? Is the king's daughter."

As Regina is gasping, the King himself enters the room, making her entire body stiffen again. He's smiling when he walks near, her father and two retainers at his side. "Is that her?" he asks.

She sees her mother curtsying to her side as her father answers, "Yes," before looking at her. "Regina, honey? This is Snow White's father."

And for a moment Regina is only stunned, that is until she regains herself enough to curtsy in front of the man. _The King._

He looks at her; eyes warm as his smile brightens. His hand comes out to stop her curtsey. "No. It is I who should bow to you," he says. His voice is like that of a king. Deep with a sort of air to it not found in anyone common. "You saved my daughters life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honor to meet you." He bows.

Her lips curve up at the gesture, and she begins to look at him as the father of the girl she saved versus a king. Snow was such a lovely girl…it must come from him. Other royals she's met - ones in her own family – have been more standoffish, more like her mother.

"Regina, dear, the King's quite honored to meet you; say something."

Regina's cheeks flush red when she realizes she hasn't actually spoken. "Oh, the honor is mine."

"You're quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them."

Regina's heart aches for the young girl, and she's not lying when she says, "I'm so sorry."

He nods, and then continues to speak, "Since then I have scoured the land, looking for a wife. I've yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter…until now." The heart that once ached begins to plummet, and her eyes widen – horrified, but she can't adjust the look on her face when he's getting a ring and kneeling. "Will you marry me, Regina?"

No words leave her lips, but she thinks – no. And she swallows in, feeling tendons stretch in her suddenly dry throat. All sounds are tuned out as panic begins to latch itself to her skin.

All sounds except for the excited agreements coming out of her mother's lips.

* * *

><p>The day has been eventful to say the least. Because now there is a wedding, and a King and a daughter. Now Regina is crying, quiet and muffled into her pillow as she attempts to not think about it.<p>

No such things happen. Instead she continues to toss and turn before she just can't do it anymore, and then she's putting a cloak on and sneaking out to go to the stables.

The entire walk there her mind strays, she thinks of how Red will react. Red will know what to do…she's older, not by much, but enough to know. She has to know. But then how could she because this is the King. Getting out of a marriage with _any _royal is nearly impossible, but the King?

Her hope deflates with each step. The only way to escape the King would be to run. She can't do that…not when she has her parents and Red. Not without Red.

_Not without Red._

Then her mind takes her to other places, ones where they do run. Just for a little while. Enough to where things calm down, and they could settle in somewhere. Come back for Granny; maybe even take her too.

Yeah…they could do that.

Suddenly her walk is speeding up, and she's still crying, but a wane smile is adjusting itself on her lips. Even as she thinks about him, the King, the man she assumed was nice and kind – accepting a proposal without her having a word in it.

Surely a good man would ask…but he is a King, and Kings generally don't need to ask.

She shakes her head as she approaches the stables, and finds Red cleaning up. The hood of her cloak falls down as her head pops up. "Regina?"

"Run away with me," she says, not giving any time for introductions as she's coming in to surprised arms and kissing Red. She pulls away before Red has a chance to reciprocate, still smiling with wet cheeks.

"What?"

Regina's hands lace within the other girls before she breaks away; pacing and rambling about how the King proposed and the little girl was his daughter, and her mother until Red stops her - hands coming to her shoulders as she looks into Regina's eyes.

"Okay, just…breath for a sec," Red chews at her bottom lip, not speaking but taking in small breaths as her eyes roam over a frazzled Regina. "Okay…" she breathes in again before repeating, "okay."

And Regina's shaking her head, "No, it's not. And…I don't know what to do, but—"

The protest is cut off by lips crushing against her own, and warm hands cupping her cheeks. It's not like the last kiss, rushed and chased, it's deep. Meaningful. "Yes," Red says against her lips, which part as she breaths the woman in.

"You will?" Regina's voice shakes as she asks, like it's too much – too good to be true.

"Anything for you," Red says in between light kisses, her forehead resting against Regina's. She kisses her cheeks, her nose, the corner of her mouth. And Regina feels cherished. Warm, wanted and safe.

She wraps her arms around Red's neck, "I love you."

Regina feels Red' smile on her lips. "I know. I love you, too." And at that Regina's kissing her again, sniffling in and grinning, because that's all that matters. Not the King.

The intensity rises between them with each passing moment as lips and tongues meld while bodies press flush at each other. Regina doesn't ever want this to end, doesn't want to feel another body against her own in this way – ever. Doesn't want to touch curves that aren't soft and beautiful like Red's.

She wants no one but Red, and she wants nothing more than to explore everything that is the woman she's kissing. That's when she pulls away; still close enough to taste mingled breath. "Can you…your cloak, can you take it off?" She asks, unable to look into deep green eyes as her cheeks tint with pink.

"Why?" But Regina has her lip wedged in between her teeth, and then Red's eyes are widening as she says, "Oh… "

There is a burning down low in her belly and it spreads around her body like wild fire. "We don't have to," Regina says, ignoring the way her heart stops when she thinks about Red not feeling the same way she does right now. "if you don't want—"

Red shakes her head, "No…I _want _to. But, I just," it lingers off, and one of her hands comes to her hair as she strokes it back, "you're not thinking clearly." At Regina's scowl, she elaborates, "I mean…with everything going on—"

"So you'll agree to run away with me, but not this?"

"It's not that," she sighs.

"Well then, what is it? The cloak? Me?"

"Never you, but I don't want you to regret anything about this – and I don't know if I can," Red looks out at the night sky, "control it, now. I don't want you hurt."

Then Regina's kissing her again, and her hands are on Red's shoulders, sliding the cloak off with careful slow movements. "I won't regret this, and you won't hurt me."

"And how do you know?"

The cloak falls to the ground. "I know you."

They're kissing again, but it's unrestrained. Regina can feel the control drifting from Red's body with each touch. Regina is fuel to Red's personal fire, and she lets the flames smother her. Because she knows that she's the only one who can stop them, but she has no desire to do so.


End file.
